


Blue Neighbourhood

by applesandarrows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Graduation, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Songfic, Strong Language, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, Tags May Change, no slurs are used though, steve is in the middle of pre-serum and post-serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandarrows/pseuds/applesandarrows
Summary: The one constant in Bucky's life has always been Steve. It's always Steve at the end of the day. With high school graduation coming up, the two oblivious lovebirds face the challenges of growing up all while coming to terms with themselves.Songfic. Based off Troye Sivan's debut album "Blue Neighbourhood." Fluff and feels ensue.





	Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you begin, I'd like to say 
> 
> 1) I'm American, which means I won't be spelling things the same way Troye does. I spelled it the non-American way in the title because Troye named it that and I didn't want to change it.
> 
> 2) I have horrible grammar. I haven't written that much, so I'm really sorry if this sucks. I'm self-conscience about my writing so bare with me, please.
> 
> 3) Steve is basically in the middle of pre-serum and post-serum, if that makes since. He's not big and buff per say, but he's not sickly.
> 
> 4) This fic will mostly be fluff because I'm tired of all the angst and pain Marvel puts us through.

Chapter One- WILD 

 

_ Bucky Barnes _

 

No matter how I look at it, there’s always been one constant in my life. Steve.

Steve Rogers, the boy who was too sick to play with the other kids on the playground. His frail, pale skin was so bony and vein-y. And yet, I always had to get him out of trouble. How is that possible? With the punches he’s taken, I’m surprised he’s made it to seventeen. Surely, all the illnesses, asthma attacks and trips to the hospital would defeat any other kid. But no, not Steve Rogers.

 

Skinny Steve Rogers was my best friend until sophomore year of high school. The dumbass wanted to be on the football team so badly. He waited all of freshman year to finally hit his growth spurt like the rest of the boys in our grade. I had always been taller than him, obviously, but puberty hit me early and by the end of ninth grade, I was six inches taller than him (which pissed him off to no amends). My family spent the summer in Russia that year, so I didn’t get to see Steve until the first day of sophomore year. Turns out, the dumbass gained easily fifty pounds and grew three inches. His asthma- though still very prominent, had gotten better. He could now run a mile without having to go to the hospital. Instead of a bony kid, he now had some small (but prominent) muscles forming all over his body. This was the end of skinny Steve Rogers and the beginning to what I like to call healthy Steve Rogers. Of course, all this growing meant catching the attention of one too many girls his way. Why hadn’t they noticed him before the growth spurt? He was the same stupid Steve, just bigger. He’d always been attractive, despite how sickly he looked sometimes. His personality was the most attractive thing about him- he never backed down. He was so passionate about everything he loved, and didn’t let others put him down for it. He would follow his heart ‘till his death, and even though I may think that’s stupid, that’s what I love about him.

 

Like, I mean. I  _ like  _ him.

 

Flash forward to now, one month away from our high school graduation. It feels like I was just watching Looney Tunes with him on an early Saturday morning in our matching onesies yesterday. How the hell are we graduating next month?

 

“Bucky!” Steve snaps me out of my thoughts. I’m currently looking at a scrapbook my mom made for us. Whatever picture I’m in, Steve’s in. I don’t think we ever leave each other’s side, but I would have it any other way.

 

“What?” I look up to see him standing at the doorway. The evening sun turns the room gold, painting Steve’s skin with this pretty light that I wish I could take a picture of. The light enhancing his face- those pretty soft blue eyes and his pink lips that I always just want to kiss. His hair has turned golden with age, sitting perfectly on top of his head. He’s wearing a simple white shirt and ripped jeans that shows off his time as our school’s quarterback. 

 

Wait, shit. I swear I don’t have a crush on him, okay?

 

“What’cha doing?” his tilts his head up in wonder, looking at me with curiosity. The way his Brooklyn accent leaks out of his mouth is almost funny, but it’s not like I can talk.

 

“Looking at pictures,” I answer. I look back down at the scrapbook before I say something stupid.

 

I hear him flop down onto the bed, being as dramatic as ever. “I’m bored!”

 

I flip the page. “Are you now?”

 

He groans. “Bucky, can we do something? I’m dying of boredom.” He sit up and leans over my shoulders, looking at the pictures on the page I’m on. “Look at how small we were!”

 

We’re both staring at a picture from my sixth birthday party. We both had dumb party hats on and had cake smeared on our faces. Steve has his shit-eating grin, looking up at whoever was taking the picture (probably Sarah, judging by the look on his face). I was on his left, like always, a few inches taller than him and with a few missing teeth. Crazy to think that was twelve years ago.

 

“Your hair was so light,” I comment.

 

“Why do I lowkey still have the same haircut, though?” Steve asks.

 

I laugh. “I kinda do, too.”

 

“Winifred Proctor, making sure her son stays fresh since 2000!” Steve jokes.

 

“Shut up,” I chuckle, nudging him with my elbow. “I know for a fact that your mom still cuts your hair.”

 

“You can’t talk,” Steve mutters.

 

“Actually, I can!” I smirk. Steve pushes me down on the bed, making the book fall somewhere on the ground. I can’t make myself care, though, cause all that matters is wrestling my best friend and winning. Of course, he’s pinned me down to the mattress and I can barely move. I struggle to set my hands free and in the process of doing so, my hand hits the headboard. “Ow!”

 

Steve lightens his grip, but continues to pin me down. I hear a little laugh escape his lips.

 

“Hey!” I whine as dramatically as I can. My hand doesn’t actually hurt. “That hurt!”

 

“Aw,” Steve fake-pouts. “Want me to kiss it better for you?”

 

My words die out in my throat, and I stop struggling for a moment. If only he knew how much I want him to kiss me. Due to my sudden quietness, Steve eyes widen a little like he’s about to apologize. Seeing a way out, I lift my knee up and knee him where the sun does not shine.

 

“Fuck!” Steve grabs his balls, signalling defeat. 

 

“I win!” I laugh hysterically. 

 

He cradles his injury while muttering curses. “I hate you, you know that?”

 

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Feeling brave, I hide all the fear in my voice and look him in the eye. “I can give you a kiss to make you feel better, but just not down there.”

 

I catch the quick blush that rises in his cheeks. “Oh yeah?”

 

Hearing the challenge in his tone, i quickly lean down and press a light kiss on his cheek. It doesn’t even last a second, but it’s enough to get my heart beating quickly. “There, better?”

 

He smiles. “Better.”

 

-

 

The thing is, I’ve kissed Steve before. 

 

He was my first kiss, actually. I really liked this one girl in eighth grade, but I was too scared to make a move on her since I had never kissed anyone else before. I needed practice, and Steve seemed like the only person I could ask. None of my other friends would be willing to do it.

_ “Uh, what?” Steve stutters. I just asked him to kiss me. _

 

_ “I know it sounds weird,” my awkward fourteen-year-old voice squeaks. “But I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I’m taking Nat on a date tonight. She’s kissed plenty of dudes, and I don’t want to embarrass myself, so…” _

 

_ Steve puts down his pencil he’s currently drawing with. “Why me? I mean, I’m sure any other girl in our grade would want you to kiss them.” _

_ “Because, I-” I have to stop and take a deep breath. “I don’t trust them, Stevie. And I don’t feel comfortable with them. You- you on the other hand? You’re my best friend. I know you won’t go and tell half the school and I know you’ll be honest with me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just pretend I never asked.” _

 

_ “No!” Steve blurts out. “No, I mean no- I want to...help you. I just, well- I’ve never, uh, kissed anyone before.” _

 

_ “That’s okay,” I say. “I just, uh- need to know if it feels good? Like, it doesn’t have to be perfect or anything, but-” _

 

_ “No, yeah,” Steve stutters. “Yeah, I get it. Uh…” _

 

_ It’s quiet for a moment. “So, uh…?” _

 

_ “Oh!” Steve jumps a little in his chair. “Yeah, uh, I’ll help you with practice, or whatever…” he closes his sketchbook and awkwardly stands up. _

 

_ “So,” I sit on the on of his bed. He slowly sits down next to me, leaving a lot of space between us. “Um, so the videos I’ve watched said-” _

 

_ “Videos?” he shoots his brows up. _

 

_ “Don’t look at me like that,” I say defensively. “Anyway, the videos I’ve watched said that we have to be close.” _

 

_ “Like, how close?” Steve asks. _

 

_ I shrug. “Close. So, like,” I scoot closer to him, to the point where our sides are touching and if I turned my face, our noses would touch. “This.” _

 

_ Steve keeps his head turned the other way. I can feel him trying not to fidget. “And?” _

 

_ “And, uh…” I clear my throat. “So, then we lean in and press our mouths together, I guess. The videos said to not pucker too much and to just relax. I’m guessing being a wet kisser is a bad thing so I think that means we shouldn’t kiss with our whole mouths, I guess?” _

 

_ “Wait,” Steve interrupts. “What about our tongues.” _

 

_ “Oh,” my voice cracks a few octaves. I clear my throat before continuing. “I’m, ah-” _

 

_ “I just meant like,” Steve interrupts again. “What do we do with them? What if they make the kiss wet? I think people make out with their tongues too, right? Like, in that case are we supposed to get a little, uh, sloppy?” _

 

_ It sounds so weird hearing that from Steve. “Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t think we have to worry about that unless we’re making out, so…” _

 

_ “Do you wanna make out?” Steve asks. He realizes what he’s just said and quickly begins stuttering. “I mean, uh, do you want to practice making out? Cause, um, who knows what will happen between you and Nat, right? You might want practice...or not.” _

 

_ I swallow the lump in my throat. “I mean, yeah. If you’re cool with that. Maybe like, start out with just simple kissing and if that goes well, we can start practicing making out, I guess…” _

 

_ “Yeah, totally,” Steve’s face is so red right now, it would be funny if my face wasn’t red, also. _

 

_ “You know what?” I try to settle my nerves. Why am I so nervous about kissing Steve? And why am I kind of excited? “Let’s just be as natural as possible. Just two friends sharing a kiss, you know? That’s normal, right?” _

 

_ “Sure,” Steve’s breath comes out shakily. Is he as nervous as I am? _

 

_ “So, I-” I turn to look at him now. He slowly turns to look at me, and our faces are so close. _

 

_ “So,” he trails off, his wide blue eyes staring into mine.  _

 

_ “I think we just-” I put my hand up to his cheek. Up close like this, I can see his light freckles that scatter around his nose and cheeks. His eyes are as soft as ever, so full of curiosity and maybe even excitement? _

 

_ “Yeah,” Steve whispers, our lips so close to each others. I feel his small fingers wrap around my waist. I can feel his breath on me, and he’s right there. Come on, just lean in, Bucky! _

 

_ Before I can back out, I put my lips on his. He sucks in a breath, but tentatively kisses back. It’s shy, and barely just a peck. But, it feels so good. I press again, tilting his head a little with my hands. He grasps at my shoulders and leans in closer, and I feel like I can’t breathe but there’s no way I want to stop. I barely have any idea what I’m doing but yet, I want more. I kiss harder, and the little yelp that comes out of him sets me on fire. I have no one else to compare to, but Steve’s good at this. It feels normal, which is so weird. It feels like we’ve both been doing this for a while. It’s probably not perfect, but it’s Steve. I finally pull back, desperate for air. _

 

_ “Was that,” Steve pants. “Was that okay?” _

 

_ I nod, having a hard time to come up with words. “Yeah, I think so.” _

 

We’ve never spoken about it, even after all these years. I did kiss Nat that night, and she said it was great.  _ “You’ve had a lot of experience, huh?”  _ is what she said. I simply nodded, even though I had only kissed someone just a few hours prior. All I knew was that I liked kissing Steve more.

 

It’s been four years, and I’ve kissed a lot of people since then. I’ve been in and out of relationships and random hookups just like any other teenager. Hell, I’m not even a virgin anymore. But, at the end of the day, it’s always been Steve. I don’t know why or how, I just know that I love Steve and that scares the absolute shit out of me. Even now that he’s almost as tall as me with muscles and a voice that’s way too deep for his own good, it’s Steve, my best friend. And the fact that I can never tell him that? It really, really hurts.

 

“Bucky?” I hear Sam ask. Sam’s one of our best friends. I don’t think I could’ve made it through high school without him. Sure, he’s annoying, cocky, arrogant, bossy, rude, (he’s actually none of these things) and so on; he’s my friend. I’ll be honest, I didn’t like him when Steve first introduced us sophomore year. And I know for a fact that he did not like me. But, we both had one thing in common; we hated Peter Parker, a freshman who had way too much energy. That bond made us get to know each other, and he’s been a part of my life since. Two years later, we still tease Peter Parker, who’s now a junior. (I hate to admit it, but Peter’s one of my friends, too).

 

“Yeah?” I answer. We were currently walking down some neighborhood in the suburbs of New York. Natasha (who, yes, I’m still friends with) is laughing at something Steve said a little bit ahead of us. We honestly have no idea where we are right now, but the sun is setting and Steve looks so pretty surrounded by the orange sky. (He’s always pretty, of course). 

 

The four of us are best friends. Natasha and I dated throughout freshman year, and we hooked up throughout sophomore year when Steve and Peggy Carter started going out. When they broke up, Steve was devastated. He said she broke up with him, but never told me why. It made me a little mad towards Peggy, but she’s a good person and no matter what, she’s still important to Steve. I don’t see her that much, but I consider her a friend. She and Steve are still friends, which is all I could really ask for. Steve deserves to be happy, even if seeing him dating anyone else makes my heart sting. He doesn’t belong to me, though. And I feel guilty every time my heart clenches up when I see him flirting with some girl. So, I would hook up with Natasha to hide my jealousy. She understood, and never really asked questions. Apparently, she needed a distraction sometimes, too.

 

I remember when Steve found out Natasha and I had been hooking up. He was so...mad, for lack of a better word. Maybe a little hurt, I guess? I don’t know why, but from that day on I haven’t slept with Natasha since. Steve hasn’t flirted with very many people since then, either…

 

“You okay?” Sam snaps me out of my thoughts once again.

 

“Yeah,” I answer. “I’m just thinking.”

 

“Thinking about…?” he trails off.

 

“Life,” I look at Steve walking ahead of me. He has some bounce to his step and is laughing his heart out. “I don’t know, sunsets make me think about anything and everything aesthetic.”

 

“I agree,” Sam says. “It’s nice to get out of that dim city once and a while. The sky looks nicer out here.”

 

My eyes are still on Steve. “Yeah.”

 

It’s quiet for a few moments before Sam speaks again. “So, have you asked him yet?”

 

I sigh, lowering my voice so Steve doesn’t hear us. “No.” 

 

“Come on, man!” Sam speaks. “Ask him out already! It’s obvious that you two have it bad for each other.”

 

“I know,” I sigh. “I’m just scared I guess.”

“Trust me,” Sam looks at Steve. “You have nothing to be worried about.”

 

I roll my eyes. “Just because you decided you’re going to be a psychology major doesn’t mean you know everything.”

 

“Maybe,” Sam says cockily. “But it doesn’t take a genius to know that you and Steve are soulmates.”

 

-

 

I flop down onto my bed in my shitty apartment. We had gone at least two hours outside of Brooklyn and our parents were  _ pissed _ . I can hear Steve getting yelled at by his mom on the phone. My mom had scolded us when we got home and called Sarah, Steve’s mom. Not even a minute later, Steve’s cell phone rang and he excused himself out of the room. 

 

The door opens, and Steve has a tired but mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Are you grounded?” I ask.

 

He lies down next to me on my bed. “No, but she’s not happy with me at the moment. I told her Natasha was with us and that made her feel better because Nat is honestly horrifying and no one tries to mess with us when she’s around.”

 

I chuckle. “Yeah, she is pretty scary.”

 

Steve leans on the side of my body, using my shoulder as a headrest and curling up against me. It’s not weird- we’ve cuddled since we were kids. I wrap my arm around him and stare up the ceiling. It’s quiet, but a comfortable quiet.

 

“Buck?” Steve whispers. I look down to see him looking at me with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah?” I suddenly get concerned.

 

“When we graduate,” he trails off. “You won’t forget about me, right?”

 

I sit up a little, shocked. “What?! Steve, how could I  _ ever  _ forget about you?”

 

“Because,” he frowns. “We’re graduating next month. Doesn’t that scare you? What if being forced into the real world tears us apart?”

 

I see a single tear stream down his pretty cheek, and I can’t help but kiss it off. “We’ve known each other for seventeen years, the world can’t separate us that easily. We’re Steve and Bucky, and we always will be.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve sniffs, calming himself down. “It’s just, with graduation happening so soon and all, it’s kind of surreal. Like, where did time go?”

 

“Beats me,” I sigh. “Remember watching High School Musical 3 as a kid? That’s what it feels like now.”

 

“The song they sang while getting ready for prom was a bop!” Steve smiles. “Speaking of prom, have you found a date yet?”

 

“Nope,” I sigh. “You?”

 

“I’m hoping it will be you,” Steve looks me in the eye.

 

“You sly motherfucker!” I push him playfully, grinning ridiculously. 

 

“How did I do?” Steve asks.

 

“What do you think, asshole?” I laugh. “I can’t stop smiling!”

 

“Good,” Steve gets more confident. “Because I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while.”

 

“How long?” I get closer to his face.

 

He still has a smile on his face, but I can the seriousness in his eyes. “Ever since I learned what prom is.”

 

“Steve,” my heart is beating so loudly.

 

“Bucky,” Steve starts to lean closer.

 

“I like you,” I can’t help to blurt out.

 

“I know,” Steve smiles, connecting our lips in a chaste kiss. And, how the hell did this happen? We were just friends five minutes ago. 

 

“Wait, Steve!” I disconnect our lips. He looks scared for a moment, so I peck him on the lips again before continuing. “Not to ruin the mood or anything, but does this mean you like me, too?”

“Duh,” Steve grins. “I guess I had enough of dancing around it for so long. You?”

 

I nod happily. “Yeah. But Nat threatened to kick you in the balls if you didn’t confess, didn’t she?”

 

His face breaks out into a goofy smile. “Yeah.”

 

I laugh hysterically before leaning back in, claiming his lips with a kiss. 

 

God, he drives me wild.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter. If you liked it, leave a comment about if I should continue this or not!


End file.
